


Remorse

by MediaMaxine



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Muteness, Post-Canon, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: Through the hard work of Kazuichi and Hajime and the constant supervision of the other survivors who viligently take shifts watching the pods, the rest of the 77th class are awakened and welcomed with open arms and joyous voices. Well, only open arms in the curious case of Kazuichi.Something happened between their time in the simulation and the majority's awakening that cause the lack of speech from the normally loud, excitable mechanic that the survivors, especially Souda snd surprizingly even more vehementlly Fuyuhiko, refuse to tell the tale of. What happened to the pinkette? Why is he seemingly used to this lack of speech. Why are the others constantly around him? It's up to them to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Slowly the pods are opened from the inside, causing the alarm of those present inside the room. One by one the inhabitants of the pods rise from their stationary positions and take themselves from the liquid engulfing their bodies. The process is slow going as the rest of the 77th class come to their senses and fully grasp their surroundings.

"I GOT TO TAKE A MASSIVE SHIT!!!!" 

Which is all but shattered by the typical loony personalities harbored by the previously comatose young adults?

"Old man Nidai!" Akane tackles the large man, her clothes becoming wet from the liquid that he'd been previously encased in.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU PIG FARTS TOOK MY CLOTHES!" Hiyoko screeched, only to be met by scolding courtesy of Mahiru.

"The interactions between you talented individuals fill me with such hope, trash like me shouldn't be in your collective presence."

"Fuhahaha!!!! Bow down, mortals! As the great overlord of ice has arisen from the depths of Hell itself of which I reign supreme!"

"Hahaha!!! Ibuki is awake!!"

The sound of a large thud and splashing sounded as well as distressed whimpering from Mikan. "Ah!!! I'm so sorry! Please forgive meeeeee!!!!!" The woman squealed as she teared up.

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING YOU UGLY BITCH!"

"UUUUAAAAA!!!! I'm sorry!!!!!"

"Well well well, a warm welcome indeed!~" Teruteru purred only to be physically reprimanded by Twogami.

A pale hand reached out to aid the stuttering form, which was attached to Peko.

\------

The unconscious had awakened and was met with joyous greetings and tearful reunions. Their memories of the sim weren't carried immediately but were fully recovered after time being lost in confusion and realization what had transpired. The victims and murderers had at the very least made collective attempts to reconcile with one another, however, while no malice was to be seen in the collective subconscious of the students, distrust, and fear still swam in the muddled mess of thoughts that they all harbored. They entered physical therapy and emotional therapy aided by the other survivors, which was, whilst not professional(excluding the help of Hajime that is), it certainly well-meaning and appreciated. 

However, as they slowly recovered and individually sorted through and organized each of their own mental cabinets, a difference was striking and confusing.

"Hey, have any of you guys noticed that Kazuichi hasn't spoken since the... Simulation...," Mahiru mentioned quietly during a lull in the tempo of the conversation. It was just the ten of them, as the other five had to take care of something in relation to the 'future foundation'.

A small silence washed over them, her question had been weighing on them as it drifted to the forefront of their collective subconscious.

"It is a rather stark contrast to before if my memory doesn't deceive me," Twogami said lowly. The topic of memory was rather sensitive to the 77th. With the brainwashing, the forced amnesia and the jumble in the brains as they determined what was real from what was not, it wasn't a really pleasant thing to be reminded of.

"Yeah!" Hiyoko piped up, "That pig faced coward's been ignoring me!!!" While what she said was rude, certainly, but considering how regularly she said things equally as insulting, it gave a sense of normalcy that, while not taking away the tension entirely, gave them enough mental freedom to continue.

"M-maybe w-w-we s-should j-just a-a-ask t-the o-others?" Mikan stuttered, cowering as their attention caught on her.

"That is a good idea," Peko said, "However, there is no guarantee that we will get a straight answer."

"Ibuki agrees with Peko!! But what will Ibuki and friends do if Ibuki's other friends don't answer?!" 

"Perhaps I should gain their cooperation by more... Persuasive means~," Teruteru hummed suggestively.

"We should wait until they take a GOOOOD SHIT FIRST! THAT ALWAYS GETS ME TALKING!" Nekomaru grinned.

"Not that trash like me should attempt to rival the ideas of true ultimates, but perhaps we should do some investigation of our own," Nagito said cryptically.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN " INVESTIGATE", YOU PASTY FREAK?!" Hiyoko bellowed, rising from her seat in agitation.

"What this fiend is suggesting, is that we gather more intel about the worldly circumstances that has rendered the Pink Haired One without the use of his vocal chords," Gundham stated, a look of thought crossing his features.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin to ask the serious questions. Who knew Akane was so serious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay first update on anything in a month :D

"And how do you suggest we do this?" Twogami asked.

"Well, we could go around the islands, see what could've caused this. Like, per say, he fell from a high place and sustained damage that ultimately left him speechless, literally," Nagito supplied, "But it isn't my place to impede the thought processes of Ultimates with my ludicrous theories."

Ignoring the final comment of the luckster, the group had a moment of solemn silence. The idea had its merits, surely, but the thought that one of their classmates could have been harmed so drastically during their time comatose was a truly disheartening thought. While not all of them could say that they were the best of friends with the mechanic, this was still someone that they spent years with.

Someone they fought alongside during the least commendable point of their shared lives. Someone that knew every amount of pain that they endured and supported them. That didn't just leave them to rot after getting out of that wretched bear's clutches. Someone like that silenced and that mystery was surely worth their efforts to try to solve and hopefully remedy.

"Well?" Hiyoko spat, "Let's hurry this up already! That idiot shouldn't be taking up so much of my time! The quicker we get to why that dumb bitch is acting like a damn ugly mime, the faster I can ignore him!"

"Hiyoko is right," Mahiru said, "Well, I wouldn't say it as rudely as that, it would be better if we try to start as quickly as possible rather than leave not for later."

"Ibuki and her friends will get to the bottom of this! Then we can have a party to celebrate it! I'll do the music!"

"S-so we w-will a-a-ask first then st-st-start l-looking if we d-don't get an a-answer, r-r-right"

"Indeed. We shall commence this gradually. It is imperative that we remain inconspicuous, lest the fiends become aware of our quest. It is likely that they may attempt to obscure our minds from the truth," Gundham spoke up, a sense of finality clinging to his voice, leaving no room to the nonexistent arguments that may have arisen. 

* * *

They began their interrogations in a weeks time. They first sought Akane, who was the most loose-tongued and air-headed of the survivors.

Teruteru and Nekomaru approached her under the pretence of Nidai wanting a sparring session and Teruteru intending to cook for her. This way, they had an interrogator and a witness. 

"AKANE, YOUR NOT NEARLY AS STRONG AS YOU WERE BEFORE, HAVE YOU LET UP ON YOUR TRAINING IN MY ABSENCE?!"

"NO COACH NIDAI SIR!"

They'd been sparring for the better portion of an hour before Nidai brought this up. While true, it had brought a welcomed avenue for the true purpose of this session.

"WE SHOULD TAKE A BREAK AND FILL UP AFTER YOU TAKE A GOOD SHIT HOPEFULLY WE'LL SEE PROGRESS!"

 Akane had next to no second thoughts about resting in favour of the food that had been plaguing her nostrils for their session. They sat at the table while Teruteru "busied" himself with sharing the food and setting the table, subtlety using this opportunity to listen in on the possible answer.

"So, Akane, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Akane began eating as that was when Teruteru set her dish in front of her.

"Yeah, coach?"

"Why hasn't Kazuichi been speaking lately?"

Akane surprisingly set down her utensils before looking at the plate. At least a minute of tense silence rang among them. Finally, she spoke with an aura of solemn seriousness that was surprising to think of considering her admittedly foolhardy demeanour.

"That isn't my place to talk about. If they tell you, then ill talking to you about it. Just- just don't ask me about it, alright?"

Nekomaru was silent and Teruteru nearly broke his cover entirely at her cryptic reply. They reported back to the others later

"So... That rules out any doubts that it wasn't a traumatic event, at least," Nagito said.

"Who's 'they' though?" Mahiru asked.

"They" very likely mean that the one that found him after or during this incident would be very likely to have the most information," Twogami spoke. 

They had no real course of action other than attempting another friend, so they did. They went after Sonia next.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this out like three minutes before the expiry date. My hands hurt.


End file.
